nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Quarantine Zone
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Taiyō no Eisei page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Semyon (Talk) 02:22, October 9, 2012 Hey Seth! Welcome to Lovia! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:27, October 9, 2012 (UTC) It says Joe, not Seth, here :P 77topaz (talk) 06:59, October 9, 2012 (UTC) No, he's an IRL friend of mine. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:58, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Hahah, there goes his anonymity :P Anyway, Seth, Joe, or whatever your name might be, Welcome to Lovia! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:26, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ::A friend of Time's is a friend of mine, hope you see it that way at least as we go on. :) Kunarian (talk) 19:39, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Greetings, and welcome to Lovia my friend! — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 22:11, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for all of the greetings and welcomes! I'm hoping to benefit Lovia's electrical, educational, and agricultural systems. Go to Taiyō no Eisei for some of my views.Quarantine Zone (talk) 23:11, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I apologize for using rich text edit on the articles. I have switched to editing in wikicode. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 20:39, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! It really helps a lot :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:15, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Support I was wondering whether you had a house in Sylvania? it'd be great to have your support in the State Elections in Sylvania. :) Kunarian (talk) 17:12, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Citizen As you have more than 50 edits, you can become a citizen, which gives you the right to vote and to take part in elections. I need 3 bits of information: *Your address in Lovia (once you are a citizen, you can purchase an additional two more houses) *Your name (IC) *Your sex (also IC) I do know these things already, but legally you have to provide it, to make it official. Thanks a lot! :) --Semyon 17:19, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm assuming that means to post them here. Address: 1 Gateway Street New Haven, Kings. Name: Taiyō no Eisei. Sex: Male. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 19:39, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Nimmanswolk thumb|Your cavy has arrived! Hello! Here is the cavy you waited for. Have fun with him. With a friendly eye of Nimmanswolk: --OWTB 30 Nov 2007 06:09 (UTC) GAPP In my opinion, they should be separate, but Marcus has merged them. You'll have to ask him why he merged them. GP and GAPP are relatively similar, but GAPP supports legalizing all drugs (even though they're already 100% legal. . .). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:22, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :I understand the merge of GAPP and GP, because they were essentially the same thing, except GAPP wants to legalize marijuana. I don't understand why RENT and GAPP are merged... --Quarantine Zone (talk) 00:21, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Nor do I. RENT shouldn't even exist in the first place. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:32, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Shmirtz Shipping&Investments Shmirtz Shipping&Investments (SSI) is a an international corporation which runs imports and exports to and from Lovia run by Justin Avant. SSI shipping department owns and runs over 70 different cargo ships, ranging from small freight ships, to massive Very Large Crude Carrier (VLCC) tankers. SSI currently runs an global trade network which encompasses 102 countries. The SSI investment department manages the Shmirtz Investment which offers offers customized guidance at every stage of the investment decision, risk management and investment monitoring process. Thanks Thanks for the vote, I appreciate it. :) I'm glad you support lowering taxes on tea - perhaps it's time to introduce a new meaning for 'tea party'? :P --Semyon 12:33, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I think it is time for a new meaning... We could call it a Lovian Tea Party. I was deciding between you and Oos, and I ended up choosing you because you were independent, even though you share a lot with CCPL. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 22:48, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's always good to vote for Semyon, but what's this about the tea tax? I don't recall that. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:54, January 3, 2013 (UTC) In the Speakers' Corner, Semyon said to vote fo him because he cared about the small things like the price of a cp of tea. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 01:06, January 3, 2013 (UTC) IN response to your comment The laws in the Old Testament were set forth by god as the rules the Hebrews needed to follow in order to be righteous, to atone for the sin of Adam and Eve and to be able to get into Heaven. That is also why they were required to make sacrifices, because it was part of the appeasement for Original Sin. According to Christian theology, when Jesus came from Heaven, it was for the express purpose of sacrificing himself on the cross so that our sins may be forgiven. His sacrifice was supposed to be the ultimate act that would free us from the former laws and regulations and allow us to enter Heaven by acting in his image. That is why he said “it is finished” when he died on the cross. That is why Christians don’t have to circumcise their sons (god’s covenant with Jacob), that is why they don’t have to perform animal sacrifice, or grow out their forelocks, or follow any of the other laws of Leviticus. When you quote Leviticus as god’s law and say they are rules we must follow because they are what god or Jesus wants us to do, what you are really saying, as a Christian, is that Christ’s sacrifice on the cross was invalid. He died in vain because you believe we are still beholden to the old laws. That is what you, a self-professed good Christian, are saying to your god and his son, that their plan for your salvation wasn’t good enough for you. So maybe actually read the thing before you start quoting it, because the implications of your actions go a lot deeper than you think. Marcus/Michael Villanova 02:34, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I beg to differ. I see the Old Testament just as valid as the New Testament. The old covenant was specific to certain laws and the new covenant specific to others, but most of the laws are valid in both the New and Old Testament. For instance, the 10 commandments are valid in both. There is no place in the Old Testament that says, "After the new covenant is made everything that I have told you is no longer valid." You may ask, "Why do Jews and Christians have different rules then?" The answer to this is that some things from the old covenant were kept and some weren't. Christians aren't kosher because God specifically says that the animals that were previously unclean are now clean. Circumcision was specifically stated to be for the original covenant, so it is no longer needed either. Animal sacrifice was also specifically stated to no longer be needed because Jesus came to Earth, died, and rose afterward. All of the laws that Christians no longer follow that Jews still follow are specifically stated. You're telling me to read before I say things even though I've read through the whole Bible numerous times and can usually pull verses with reference and background of the verse straight from my head on most subjects. I went to a Christian school for 11 years, and church my whole life, and youth group, and Sunday school, and small group. I've studied it independently and with my family and I've gone through every topic in the Bible in great detail. I think I just may know the Bible more than you, just maybe. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 03:28, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I agree. I don't have time to look for the citations, but Jesus specifically said: "I am not here to abolish the old Law; I am here to fulfill it". And I believe the clean animal thing originates from the Acts of the Apostles, in which I believe it was Paul, gets a vision. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:57, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Yep. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 22:52, January 29, 2013 (UTC) You do prove as well though as an atheist, that the bible is pick and choose for followers. Oh I like that part about denying gays the right to love each other, but not that one about circumcision. That why would a law be implemented, told there is a new covenant, but keep most of the old laws? Still the intolerance factor in it, still is consistent. I thought the new covenant made the old covenant obsolete? My bad then, i thought the old covenant had extra powers to over power the new covenant. Haven't there also been loving and respected homosexuals in the bible? Soddom and Gommorrah were destroyed, but most were probably not killed for doing "Perverted" acts. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:36, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I don't think you understood what I said... The New Covenant simply adds to and removes SPECIFIC parts of the Old Covenant. Also, the words "covenant" and "testament" are not to be used interchangeably. They are different words and have different meanings. The reason that circumcision is no longer required is because that was specifically stated to be part of the Old Covenant. This does not mean that it is wrong either. It is simply not required. Like I said, the laws that were SPECIFIC TO THE Old Covenant are no longer in effect, but laws that aren't specific to the Old Covenant are still in effect. IF YOU STILL INSIST, I will quote 1st Timothy 1:8-11 instead (this isn't Old Covenant AND it is New Testament). "8 We know that the law is good if one uses it properly. 9 We also know that the law is made not for the righteous but for lawbreakers and rebels, the ungodly and sinful, the unholy and irreligious, for those who kill their fathers or mothers, for murderers, 10 for the sexually immoral, for those practicing homosexuality, for slave traders and liars and perjurers—and for whatever else is contrary to the sound doctrine 11 that conforms to the gospel concerning the glory of the blessed God, which he entrusted to me." (NIV) If you want context on this, you can google the verses and read it for yourself. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 00:16, January 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm not going to get into an argument about reiligion, but doesn't it seem then you (i mean the reiligion) making it up as you go along. As your just picking and choosing what stayed, and what didn't, or is it more like a revision of the old law. Beacuse you say the old covenant is no longer in effect, but how do you define old covenant laws, and laws that stay in the ever-lasting law? Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:16, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Any law that is not specific to a covenant is everlasting. Any law that was specific to the Old Covenant, unless stated otherwise, is no longer in effect as the New Covenant replaced it. It was stated before the New Covenant that a New Covenant would be made to replace the Old Covenant. Laws that were specific to the Old Covenant were usually stated as part of the covenant. They would say they were for the covenant or infer it in some other way. That is how you discern between covenant laws and non-covenant laws. Most of the Old Testament is NOT stated as part of the Old Covenant, so in most cases the law still applies; however, whenever people quote something, it is always a good idea to read through the context of the passage, know who it was written to, and some general background. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 01:27, January 30, 2013 (UTC) O.....kay then. Well while it doesn't change my mind on any matters what so ever. Ill keep a comment on this matter to myself though. Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:53, January 30, 2013 (UTC) QZ is right :) Jesus announced a New Covenant, and the Old Covenant was no longer in place for his followers. He didn't just randomly took a few of his old Laws out. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:28, January 30, 2013 (UTC) So the intolerance of two adults who love each other is able to live on? Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:04, January 30, 2013 (UTC) If that's the way you want to put it, yes :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:12, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Question One What is the minister's detailed position on healtcare? (asked by Andrew Villanova) Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:08, February 13, 2013 (UTC) * Minister - My position on healthcare is that we need to have a universal healthcare system for everyone that covers healthcare needs and injuries, but I don't think that the healthcare system should cover cosmetics, gender changes, minor injuries, minor health deficiencies, and in most cases abortions, but in Lovia the abortions aren't a problem as all abortions in Lovia fall under necessary procedures anyway. I think that people should be able to buy private health insurance if they wish in order to cover things like cosmetics and small injuries, and I want hospitals to be both public and private. For these reasons, I support a Bismarck model healthcare system to encourage economic growth in medical fields and health insurance fields as well as providing necessary healthcare to those who need it. I also think that if you have a health insurance plan that covers all the necessities that the government health care does, it should be tax deductible; this would also encourage economic growth. Thank you for the question Mr. Villanova. Quesiton in Forum:Congressional Hall I asked a question but you left, so answer it so the log can be complete. Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:56, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Sylvanian Residency Due to new State Laws, I am required to ask you to give me information so that you may be given Sylvanian Residency which is now required to stand and vote in elections in Sylvania, these include: *Election of Governors *Election of State Councils *Election of Local Councils To obtain Sylvanian Residency you must give me the following information: *All your legal residences in Sylvania the date you began living in them *Your name Thank you for your co-operation. ''- From the Governor of Sylvania, Lukas Hoffmann'' Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:52, June 21, 2013 (UTC) *None *Taiyō no Eisei Local Elections In Charleston Hey QZ vote in the Charleston local elections will you? :D There's Sunkist and Frijoles competing. I'm personally backing Sunkist and TMV does too while Marcus and Horton back Frijoles. Please vote here: User:Kunarian/Local Elections Thank you! :D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:45, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Sylvanian State Elections State elections are currently starting for all of Sylvania and everyone is encouraged to take part either as a voter or as a candidate for the Sylvania State Council! This small information pack should get you ready to participate and contribute to the event! The State elections are divided up into two elections, one for the Council of Representatives and one for the Senate. The election of the Council of Representatives concerns all Lovians and Sylvanian Residents. While the election of the Senate largely concerns only Sylvanian Residents. There is help at hand so try to take part even if you're not sure, you will be pointed in the right direction and will be given assistance to help things run smoothly. ~ Election of the Council of Representatives ~ What's up for grabs? *All 40 of the Council of Representatives seats are up for election When and how do I vote? * Voting has begun and will end on the 28th of July *You will be able to vote in each and every district, as each are like their own mini-elections *As long as you are at least a citizen you can vote however the amount of votes you have depend on your official residence **If you have an official house within a related area and are a Sylvanian Resident then you are eligible to vote with a major vote, a minor vote as well as a support vote within all districts of that related area **If you have an official house within Sylvania and are a Sylvanian Resident then you are eligible to vote with a minor vote as well as a support vote in all districts **If you are a Lovian citizen then you are eligible to vote with a support vote in all districts *Go here to vote but REMEMBER you can only vote for any candidate once, if you are confused however simply cast your votes and we will be at hand to help smooth out any problems What will the council do once it's elected? *It will propose legislation to the Sylvanian Constitution and the Sylvanian State Law *It will vote on legislation in the Sylvanian Constitution and the Sylvanian State Law *It will have an influence over how Sylvania is governed *It will advise the Governor on actions to take in Sylvania ~ Election of the Senate ~ What's up for grabs? *All 10 of the Senate seats are up for election When and how do I vote? *Voting has begun and will end on the 28th of July *You will be able to vote in each and every district, as each are like their own mini-elections *As long as you have Sylvanian Residency you can vote however the amount of votes you have depend on your official residence **If you have an official house within a related area and are a Sylvanian Resident then you are eligible to vote with a major vote, a minor vote as well as a support vote within all districts of that related area **If you have an official house within Sylvania and are a Sylvanian Resident then you are eligible to vote with a minor vote as well as a support vote in all districts *Go here to vote but REMEMBER you can only vote for any candidate once, if you are confused however simply cast your votes and we will be at hand to help smooth out any problems What will the council do once it's elected? *It will vote on legislation in the Sylvanian Constitution and the Sylvanian State Law *It will have an influence over how Sylvania is governed *It will advise the Governor on actions to take in Sylvania ~ Extra Info ~ *For more help concerning this issue contact Lukas Hoffmann, the Governor of Sylvania Thank you for your time. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 23:17, July 22, 2013 (UTC) CNP in the Sylvania State Elections Our Campaign Expand education, Create services, Sponsor Business, Support Sylvania What Have we Done? Here in the State *We have worked hard to ensure that democracy is strong in Sylvania, we have devolved powers down to local levels so that people who care about places can have their say on what goes *We have established the very state council we are now electing members to, so that the Governor cannot act in an authoritarian manner on issues important to all *We have worked on expanding information about the State, such as road maps, railway maps, what settlements are like what and have worked towards documenting a colourful and detailed history of the state *We have worked across the party line to establish a much needed railway line to Charleston, ensuring that it's economy can grow and prosper and that transportation is more accessible to all *We have revived the fruitful, interesting and varied culture of the State, and are asking others to help us in this revival *We have started the repair work on Train Village and are planning further works as part of the local government to improve it as a part of the state Across the entire Nation *We have updated our national police so that they are a modern force that can combat the problems Lovia faces, the new potential of our police has been proven recently and stability is at it's highest since before the civil war *We are working with parties across the spectrum to establish vital legislation that Lovia needs or else it will be inable to run as a modern and liberal nation *We are working towards supporting Unions so that all workers have the chance to defend their livelihoods however protecting Unions from being exploited by unhealthy interests as well Our Policies There isn't much time until the November State elections, and each round of proposing and voting on legislation takes two weeks, so we are setting out three main points we want to work towards. This is to allow time for other issues and to hopefully get one Act passed a month. State Education Act *'Legislate for the establishment of a school support system', including a voucher system to expand choice and school start-up grants, to help get the necessary schools started so that all Sylvanians can be assured of a quality education **Should the private sector fail to make use of the grants, I'd like to build community owned schools using State funds, operated by the community and for the community Public Services Act *'Legislate for the establishment of a proper healthcare system', which will include the funding for the creation of clinics in all major settlements (villages and above), so that every Sylvanian knows they can get care wherever they are *'Legislate for the establishment of a Sylvanian fire service', which will operate out of every major settlement, work to expand knowledge about fire safety and assure protection for all Sylvanians *'Legislate for the establishment of a Sylvanian waste service', which will operate out of every major settlement and keep Sylvania's streets clean and ensure that as much recycling is done as possible with waste produced *'Legislate for the establishment of a Sylvanian water service', which will operate in every major settlement and will provide clean hot and cold running tap water for all of Sylvania Commercial Activity Act *'Legislate for the establishment of a business support system', including a start-up grant system, to generate more independent businesses in Sylvania and allow every Sylvanian the chance to pursue an independent life in business So if you like what we've done, like what you see us planning to do then and want Sylvania to have a better education system, better public services and more support for businesses then VOTE CNP! Give us your Major, Minor or Support, anything will do, because a vote from you means another voice for you in government and another ear for you to speak to I hope you can support me in the elections. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 23:17, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Judicial reform Hi QZ, there's a bill in the 2nd Chamber on a proposed judicial reform. Could you take a look please? Thanks a lot. :) --Semyon 13:52, September 11, 2013 (UTC) King Hi my friend! I know you the best as a good and regional politician with interest in people. And I am now asking your support in my political campaign for being the new Kings Governor. Vote Lewis! Vote CCPL! Vote Kings! Vote yourself! Wabba The I (talk) 16:08, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Seven State Council Elections Dave Leskromento has outlined his campaign in the Speakers Corner, as he pursues the position as Governor of Seven. Now we have to make right the campaign for the State Council there. Dave has outlined the five main points he wants progress in Seven to be based upon. And we (Kunarian and 4Kant6) are dedicated to helping him complete this plan. Leskromentos Five Points: *'Economy' ::Help companies grow by having a government fund to help them get the boost to cash flow they need. Companies also need support to grow, therefore a business support program will be built by the Seven State Government. *'Autonomy' ::Ensure that democracy is close to the people by creating local councils where needed. This will give power to the people and ensure that government is working for them. *'Education' ::Maintain the already good Seven education system and help fund schools to assist them in expanding and maintaining themselves. We also want to listen and help innovate when it comes to educating our children. *'Welfare' ::We want to introduce a welfare voucher system that will make life better for the poorest and least well off in our society. We also want to protect the poor from living costs and as such we shall not be implementing VAT. *'Healthcare' ::The state of Seven needs a hospital, there's already a good population and it's growing. We need to be ready to help our locals with any medical crisis. And as such we shall be constructing a hospital in Seven. Remember to vote CNP! In the State Council elections and in the Governor elections! Concerning the State Council Elections *If you live in Seven you can vote with a minor and support in the district you reside and then you can vote with a support vote in four rural (single seat) districts *If you do not live in Seven then you can vote with a support vote in two rural (single seat) districts We want you to vote CNP in these rural districts, due to us targeting them, if you can spare one or two support votes then do it: *'Csongur' *'Greater Kinley' *'British Island' *'Love and Adlibitan Islands' Show us some support! Support us in the State Council Governor Seven state elections Hi QZ, I believe you voted for me in Seven last year?. Would you consider doing it again? I could make an argument about how we share socially conservative, Christian democratic views, but it's not very relevant to the state elections, as the Constitution reserves a lot of matters like gay marriage and abortion to the federal government. I've worked fairly hard for the state, though, and I'd like to be re-elected. You can read my main election speech here if it's helpful. The state election page is here when you make your decision. Thanks a lot! :) --Semyon 18:16, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the vote! Hope you become more active soon. :) --Semyon 12:42, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Oceana State Council Elections 2013 As a citizen and inhabitant of Oceana, you are entitled to vote for your favourite candidate during the State Council Elections. Voting ends on October 14th. --OuWTB 15:03, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Kings State Council Elections Hello there, Resident of Kings! Candidacies for the Kings State Council elections, will be open here tomorrow at 7am GMT. Check out the Kings State Law for full rules. Good luck! Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 15:12, November 3, 2013 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 3''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''3 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 16:41, February 17, 2017 (UTC)